


whiteout conditions

by mystic_hyacinth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Cabin Fic, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom, Inappropriate use of Peter's webs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Sappy Tony, Sex Toys, Some Humor, Teasing, Top Peter, kind of, tony stark is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_hyacinth/pseuds/mystic_hyacinth
Summary: Tony and Peter get snowed in during a weekend getaway in the Catskills, Peter finds a way to weather the storm.





	whiteout conditions

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for your feedback on Atomize! Hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> I also found this as a reference for Peter's moans: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOH9ZGC2Kxw&list=LLUpatDNqiiPYu5uevH730KQ&index=4&t=0s

It was supposed to be a long, quiet weekend upstate. After driving three hours to the Catskills, they’d hunker down in their cabin until Monday afternoon undeterred from the outside world. Peter would be off for President’s Day so luckily Tony wouldn’t have to worry about rushing the kid back home before anyone got suspicious. 

Then again, with the blizzard that had pretty much started the moment they sit foot in their cabin, they’d be lucky if they even managed to make it out the front door once it ended. So after being snowed in for the better half of a day, they were both a little restless. 

Tony had tried his best to keep them both entertained with numerous movies, card games (Tony learned that Peter was actually pretty good at noticing whenever someone was cheating after calling him out during a round of rummy) and several cups of hot cocoa that he later regretted once Peter had pretty much started bouncing off the walls in the tight grips of a sugar high before the teen collapsed on the worn couch, using a balled-up doily as a pillow .

In the rare moments that Peter was hushed with sleep, Tony took it upon himself to get some work done. Sure, this was supposed to be a relaxing, isolating weekend getaway, but Tony was sure he hadn’t had one of those since he was Peter’s age and frankly, at least when the kid was awake actually he spent time with him. That was what really mattered. 

Peter would then wake up from his nap, stumble into the study and come to sit on Tony’s lap, tuckered out from doing nothing at all.

“You alright?” Tony asked, chuckling as the boy curled himself into him.

“Tired.” he muttered back.

“Of?”

“Getting a good nap in is hard work, Mr. Stark.” he said, a yawn threatening to cut his sentence short. “You really need to rest up for it.”

It was cozy and cliche and sweet and Tony would give anything to hold onto those little quiet moments forever. If the Catskills were cursed with never ending blizzards for the rest of time, if the snow fell until it was taller than the forest surrounding the cabin, Tony would hold onto Peter, keeping him warm until the storm passed.

By Sunday evening, Peter hadn’t fallen asleep all day, but that didn’t mean that he’d lazed around. All the sleeping done on Friday and Saturday seemed to have really charged him with energy that no sugar rush crash could ever break. Peter would still joke around, play some more rummy, kiss him playfully and rattle on about whatever high school drama was conspiring (Tony also found out that the kid could be a huge gossip if you let him be for long enough).  


That’s why when the two were in the midst of quietly cleaning up the dinner dishes, he hadn’t expected Peter to flat out ask if him if he wanted to be tied up. Of course, Tony was no stranger to bondage by any means, but because it was coming from Peter Parker - the Biggest Bottom in the Boroughs - he had every right to be at least a little shocked.

Still, shocked didn’t translate to outright declining and Tony was never really all that good at denying Peter anything.

So, after cleaning the dishes, Peter sat fully clothed on the couch with a couple of their toys. Meanwhile, Tony was clad only in his underwear, suspended a couple feet above the faux bearskin rug by Peter’s webbing and with the heat of the fireplace warming his bare back. He was tied laying on his back, legs spread in front of him as though this were a gynecologist’s visit gone horribly wrong.

“Comfy, sir?” Peter’s voice was sweet over the low crackle of the fire, snapping Tony out of his own thoughts.

“Don’t play coy with me.” Tony muttered, trying to appear as though he had the situation under control. Peter didn’t seem put off by this at all, still gazing at him with that wide-eyed stare he always gave to Tony, though this time it burned with a more selfish sort of admiration as if he was particularly fond of his handiwork. It wasn’t all that bad, Tony could still move a little bit but the kid had taken extra care not to cut off his circulation and ask him several times if anything was too tight.

Of course the kid was gentle all under all that smugness and bluster, Tony would honestly be a little more scared if he wasn’t.

“You look really good, Mr. Stark.” cooed Peter, ignoring Tony’s sass. “I’m really surprised I didn’t try this sooner.” the kid tutted his tongue a little. 

“What made you change your mind?”

He shrugged. “What made you change yours? I thought you really liked topping.”

“You say it like this is a permanent engagement.” Tony said, arching an eyebrow.

“It can be if you want it to be.”

Tony rolled his eyes, though he wouldn’t deny the kid’s cool and collected snark as a pleasant departure from his usual anxious, suttery banter. Yeah, it was mostly like all a front and the kid was nervously sweating bullets inside that dumb wooly sweater, but Tony was willing to watch him ride this wave for as far as it would take him.  
There were a few moments of silence before Peter picked up a pale blue bullet vibe and tossed it around carelessly in his fingers. 

“What? Forget where it goes, kid?”

“Keep talking and I’ll web your mouth shut, sir.” Peter said coolly, not so much as looking up from the toy in his hand. “I was just wondering what would be the best way to go about this. Maybe I could web it to your cock?”

Tony feigned surprise, “Oh, my sensibilities.”

Peter smirked and got up from his spot on the couch, the little vibe coming alive with a soft ‘click!’ as he strode over to Tony. “I really could if I wanted to.” he whispered, before gently circling the toy around the outer edge of Tony’s nipples. The older man breath hitched as the spirals grew tighter and tighter until he was practically messaging the nubs with the toy. Peter smiled, focusing on one-already hardened nipple in his hands while also keeping an eye one the continued twitching in Tony’s boxers.

“Already, sir?” he whispered, twirling his finger on the other nipple in time with the toy. “Did I make you like this?”

“You made a fucking mess is what you did.” Tony whispered through his hushed gasps, moving the webbing for effect. “Who the hell is supposed to clean this up?”

His sass was cut off by the feeling of smooth, bony fingers palming him through his boxers. “Don’t play coy with me.” Peter said, mimicking the words of his mentor with a mocking husk. He began to trail the bullet lower and lower, each vibration leaving a trail of shuddering skin in its wake. Peter continued to stroke him slowly, tracing the bullet over Tony’s sensitive inner thighs and the juncture of his hips, earning more cock twitches and short, shallow gasps from the older man. “This is usually the part where you beg, Mr. Stark.”

“Who told you I was the begging type?”

Peter only smiled and soon the bullet was running slowly up and down Tony’s shaft. The man’s head fell back in a low moan, his body movements causing a slight sway in the webbing that held him. Once his eyes had closed from the pleasure, Peter quickly launched a web back towards the couch, pulling something from under one of the cushions before Tony had the chance to open his eyes again.

He played it off like nothing happened, slowing working the bullet up until it had come to rest just below the head of his cock. Peter saw Tony’s hips stutter forward before he pulled back with restraint. The teen was a little disappointed, but nonetheless accepted the challenge. He knew Tony was proud, Tony was someone who would only break if he felt like the other person had earned the privilege of seeing him broken. 

Peter heard him start to break just a little as he pulled the bullet away, replacing it with a cock ring as quickly as he could. Tony’s face became what Peter could only describe as betrayal before he set his jaw again, allowing Peter to pull his boxers back up and letting him leak into the fabric like a teenager who should’ve gone to bed hours ago. 

“I’ll be back.” Peter whispered against the shell of Tony’s ear, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek before practically skipping back to his spot on the couch, taking off his sweater in the process. 

If Tony wasn’t raging hard right now he’d laugh at the kid’s enthusiasm as he got himself out of his clothes and was left lounging naked on the couch, pale body spread out languidly as if he was a Victorian debutante in the midst of a fainting spell. 

There was also no denying Peter had enjoyed the display in front of him, his cock hard and pink against his porcelain stomach. His expression didn’t change and he watched Stark almost unblinkingly, with one hand teasing his chest as the other blindly grasped for another one of the toys. 

“Do you want me to turn it on?” asked the boy, deciding that Tony hadn’t struggled quite enough. 

He didn’t so much as wait for Tony’s answer, pausing the ministrations to his body as he grabbed a little white remote from the between the couch cushions, turning it onto one of the lower settings.

Tony’s whole body shook with the force of his own pleasure, cock beginning to leak as the toy at the base vibrated. The older man couldn’t hold his noises in and moaned allowed, his voice joined by a softer, much more satisfied groan from across the room. 

Pale, bony fingers wrapped around the base of a sizable red dildo as he set the remote down. Tony watched as the kid squirted a generous amount of the lube onto his fingers from a bottle propped up against one of the throw pillows. He stroked himself slowly at first, spreading himself wide and making sure every move was slow and deliberate enough so that he saw the desperation begin to fill Tony’s eyes with each steady movement.

Once his pink, puckered hole was finally on display did he dug his toes into the fabric of the couch and lock eyes with Tony. His fingers traced his rim in slow circles, causing his lips to part in a soft gasp. He let go of the dildo for a second, went back to the remote controlled Tony’s cock ring and dialing it up a little bit. There was no worry about the vibrations making Tony come, so why shouldn’t enjoy himself while he still could?  


Slowly, one finger sunk inside him and his toes curled against the fabric, watching as Tony jerked and twisted in his bonds. Peter could only sigh, watching him with adoring eyes as Tony’s straining only earned him another cranking up of the vibe. He tried to keep his hips still and his legs wide open so his mentor could get a good eyeful but he couldn’t help himself as two more fingers joined the first once his theatrics deflated under his urge to be filled.

For a moment he wished he could lower Tony down and just have him pound all of her frustrations into him against the faux fur, but he knew he had a promise to uphold, a fantasy to exploit and a challenge to win. If anything, Tony could fuck him rough after another one of his many hard days, but now was no time to mourn was could have been, now was time to put on a show.

“Wish it was you like this, Mr. Stark.” Peter said, words choked off by another sharp gasp. “Wish you could be over here pulling me open. Making me nice and ready for you.”

Tony moaned and his cock twitched, leaking badly as his boy spoke. Like he said, denying Peter anything wasn’t something he did often, not even for the sake of getting off. “But I gotta keep you over there, right? That’s what you wanted..to watch me fuck myself like this while you sat back and watched..” he cooed, hips starting to move with his fingers as they curled isnide of him. “I’ll always give you what you want, right, Sir? Aren’t I a good boy?” 

The irony wasn’t lost on Tony, not even as the vibrations on his cock intensified.

The words paused briefly as Peter worked himself open on his fingers. His eyes rolled back and the only discernible language tony could make out was ‘Dammit, Mr. Stark..’ as though those were the only words the boy knew. 

When Peter managed to come back to his senses, he took a shaky hand and reached for the red dildo, slowly pumping it into himself and letting out one of those long, pretty moans that he usually only reserved for Tony.

Though his movements started off rather slowly, he easily grew used to the dildo’s girth and was working himself over at a pretty fast past in not time. His other hand toyed with his cock, stroking in time with the silicone one inside him. Through lidded eyes, he saw Tony making desperate little thrusts into the air, wanting friction or something to give him some relief.

He would do that, eventually, but it was pretty hard to walk with this thing in ass. 

“Shit, sir. It f-feels so good.” the teen whined, bucking his hips up as he brushed against his sweet spot. “Fuck, it’s really good.”

Tony knew that it wasn’t tears prickling the edges of his eyes. He knew it would be much worse, that Peter would doing this while a fuck machine was going a hundred miles an hour behind him, but yet this was Pete’s idea of benevolence even if every moment that he didn’t have to draw another moan from those pretty lips was torture, he would allow it for now. 

“Wish it was you..” Peter whispered so quietly that the sound of the fireplace was louder than him, but Tony always heard him and he moaned alongside him, desperately wishing that he could give his boy everything he said he wanted.

Peter as really starting to lose himself now, his hips moving of their own accord and his usually neat hair becoming a sweaty mess and sticking up in every direction. His hands worked faster as went, moaning out Tony’s name through soft, pink lips.

“Come on, sir. I know you want to.” were the last words Tony heard, before Peter was spurting come all over himself, narrowly missing the couch. He watched him come down from the high, blissful-fucked out, legs still twitching with every aftershock and hole clenching down on the toy, as if trying to milk for all it had.

Oh fuck, what Tony would give to -

With stuttered, quivering movements, Peter managed to pull the silicone dick out, setting it down and slowly making his way over to to a very desperate Tony Stark. 

“You wanna come, don’t you, Mr. Stark?” Peter whispered, stroking the older man with a firm hand. Tony hissed under his breath, trying his hardest to follow Peter’s movements with his hips but the boy always kept himself just out of reach, wanting Tony to chase every bit of movement before it was savagely ripped away from him. The kid even went so far as to start kissing him as his hand went to go work the ring off. 

“Go on, Mr. Stark. Do it.” Peter whispered, as the ring was making its way up his cock and just about ready to clear his shaft. “For me?”

Tony obliged him rutting into his hand shamelessly once the ring came off. He whispered curses interspersed with hisses of Peter’s name, but he kept chasing his orgasm as it finally started to catch up with him, making him jerk his hips wildly and slide his tongue weakly as Peter’s mouth all but assaulted his.

The buildup felt like heaven and finally he felt the bliss of teetering over the edge, lunging himself into that adored and well-deserved oblivion when suddenly Peter’s hand was replaced again with the unforgiving, rigid feeling of that ring vibrating around the base of his cock.

Tony moaned out something absolutely heartbroken, looking down at Peter as though the kid had kicked him in the balls with steel-toed boots. He could feel himself coming in thick white ropes of spunk going all over his stomach and the webbing and just barely grazing the teen’s chin.  
Other than that, there was an empty, burning feeling in his gut. He knew he came, he had felt his whole body seize and his mind go completely white for a few seconds, but nothing felt complete. Nothing felt like it was supposed to.

Peter looked up at him from his spot on his knees. “I’m not done yet, sir.” he smirked, before taking hold of Tony’s still-hard cock and beginning to tease his lips along the head.

In literally any other situation Tony would have something to say, but now he felt absolutely robbed of everything, including his words. Peter didn’t mind in the slightest, relishing in the noises Stark made so much that he began to stroke himself back to hardness. He worked his mouth slowly down the man’s cock, only pulling off to whisper obscenities and praises, all while those huge chocolate eyes feigned innocence up at Tony.

“You didn’t think I’d let you come so easily, did you?” he whispered. “You think I should just untie you like a good little boy?”

Tony wasn’t sure what sounded better, the dangling hope that maybe he would be allowed to come and not just sucked off to further his frustrations or just the sweet, deep sound of Peter debasing him like that, making him feel as though he were under a microscope with every swipe of that talented little tongue.

Peter moaned as he felt Tony throb in his mouth, tasting salt on the back of his tongue. He never took his eyes off Tony, hollowing his cheeks and practically studying every feature of the man’s face as it contorted in pleasure. He held the mans’ hips steady, even though the bonds were keeping Tony from fucking his mouth properly, he liked knowing he could still keep him in line with a simpel touch, steady him when he was already so far gone. 

Maybe he just liked being nice, as all.

It took a while to finally take the man down his throat, but one he did both of them twitched. Peter’s hand began working faster and Tony’s little half-movements began to increase in their frequency. Peter moaned deep in his throat and almost whimpered a little at the tiny, desperate gasp of his name from Tony.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Stark. I’ll get you there.” he cooed, other hand coming up to knead the man’s balls and earning another loud moan. “You’ll be alright, sir. Just trust me.”

Tony would never admit it, but he would trust anyone if they spoke to him like that. 

He rutted his hips a little more, gasping out Peter’s name anytime the boy swallowed him down. “Gonna fucking kill me, Pete.” he whispered. “Can’t take you anywhere.”

“Would you rather I fucked you when we got back home?” he looked up at him like he was apologizing for stealing from the cookie jar. “Would that make you happy, sir?”

Tony couldn’t help how he nearly came from those words, especially after the boy slipped off the ring again and set it beside him off the floor. Tony closed his eyes, praying his baby boy would at least be merciful. “Please, Pete.” 

Peter’s hand had become a blur as he stroked himself over, moaning to help Tony get closer to the edge as well. 

Not the begging type, my ass.  
“Come on, Daddy.” his boy sighed, his words shaking in time with his legs as he too started to lose himself. “Cum in my mouth, now.”  
Tony came hard down Peter’s throat, cursing himself for missing the boys’ face as he swallowed it all down. Sweet relief rushed over him as he tensed and relaxed one final time into his webbed bonds, moaning out Peter’s name the whole way through it.

Finally, he actually fucking felt something.

A few moments later he felt arms wrap around him and then felt his body weight shift as Peter severed the webbing from its anchors on the ceiling and he was once again on solid ground.  
“You might feel a little nick..” Peter whispered, helping him over to the couch on account of his weak knees . He let himself be undone from his bindings as Peter repeatedly asked him if he needed water or a towel or anything.

“Glad you’re back to your old self.” Tony mumbled, though he doubted the boy heard him over his sweet and caring ramblings. 

When Tony was freed from his binds, there was a moment where Peter frantically ran around the den, trying to pick up discarded toys and bottles of lube as if his aunt were coming home from work in fifteen minutes and he didn’t want to be caught in the middle of something this debauched.

Tony let him, at least the kid knew to clean up after himself.

After all the toys had been gathered and the blazing flames in the fireplace had been tampered down to a low smolder, Tony took his boy’s hand and led him upstairs.

As usual, they showered together, only pausing their cleaning up for maybe one or two  
makeout sessions that were cut short when Peter managed to get shampoo in his eyes.

Tony had thought about getting him some of that no-tears baby shampoo as a Valentine’s gag gift before, but never did he think the kid might actually need it. He could buy some for the penthouse once they got back to civilization.

Following the shower, they climbed into bed. Peter wearing one of Tony’s shirts and Tony, as usual, wearing nothing.

“Did I do alright?” Peter asked, his eyes beaming up at Tony through the darkness of their bedroom. “I’m sorry if I was too mean to you, we don’t have to do it again.”

Tony hushed his panic with a kiss. “You did great, Pete.” he whispered. “And I would love to do it again.”

Peter pursed his lips, though his heart hammered in his chest with the knowledge that Tony had genuinely enjoyed this little experiment. “Friday?” he called out. “Is the storm gonna let up anytime soon?”

“I don’t think so.” echoed the AI. “Forecasts are saying the blizzard might last for the next couple days. Most roads are closed, so wouldn’t advise traveling.”

The teen gave a mischievous little smirk and a peck on the lips to the older man. “I guess we have time to try.”

Tony smiled and rested his chin on the crown of his boy’s head, weathering the storm.


End file.
